


Saddle Up

by JasnNCarly



Series: Roman Reigns & You [26]
Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Tumblr, greygirlmoxley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-25 00:04:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19734361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Some gifts you can’t buy at the store





	Saddle Up

Your stress level evaporated into his fingertips as he left only a towel laid across your backside while he worked his magic; the room was dim with a few burning candles, each floral accent assisting the cinnamon scented oil he used to work your muscles, the perfect end to your otherwise bland day.

You had gotten a couple of balloons, some cake at work, but you were sure you couldn’t celebrate anything until the weekend; he wasn’t even supposed to be home until then. Thank God, you had given him a key to your house over a month ago – giving him the idea to set this all up.

His fingertips graze the sides of your breasts as he continues to work his palms into your back; you moan, feeling almost completely like putty, “I’m going to go to sleep, babe. I can’t remember the last time I felt this relaxed.”

“Yeah?” Roman takes this as an opportunity to move his hands lower, his lips dipping down to kiss your spine, “You really want to fall asleep?”

Not when he does that shit. His hands removed the towel, cupping and working your ass for a moment before down to massage your thighs and calves.

“Is it my birthday or yours? I feel like you’re trying to provoke a very self-serving action here.”

“Oh no, baby girl, it’s all about you.” Roman curls his hands around your hips and rolls you over, his lips slightly twitching at your available body; he begins to massage your stomach and hips, “I can admit that I’m enjoying the view though.”

You tilt your head towards him, making no other movement as his hands begin to grind circles into your legs again.

His hair hangs loose, still wet from the shower, and his muscles are on full display with only a towel tied around his waist. He is a gift you weren’t sure you deserved, especially at times like this; you just want to show him appreciation, thank him for even considering this tonight.

When you move to touch him, one of his hands gently cups yours and his lips kiss your skin. You pout your lower lip, “Why?”

“Because I’m treating you.” Roman sets your hand back on the mattress, “So just sit back.”

“All right, I guess it’s sleepy time then.” You shut your eyes only to feel his weight suddenly hovering about you; you laugh against his lips when he gives you a playful peck on your lips, “Uh uh, what’s the rush now?”

“I can’t have you sleeping through your birthday.”

“You can’t really keep me up all night either, right?”

“Oh, I’ll take that bet.”


End file.
